


Wings Of Fire:A SandWings Quest

by Petra_Paisley



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra_Paisley/pseuds/Petra_Paisley
Summary: "Why do we have to be here?" Skyfire hissed."Because it's only right." Iceshard said from the shadows his white scales reflected off of the moon light leaking into the cave.The dragons nodded and set down the egg.





	1. Chapter 1

Prolouge:

"FIND THAT DUMB SANDWING EGG AND LETS GO!" Hauntedspirit hissed."Hush! You peabrained fool!" Skyfire growled silently.She grasped a golden-orange egg in her talons and tucked it under her wing."STOP!" A SandWing hissed at the SkyWing and NightWing.Skyfire spread her wings and launched herself past the guard with Hauntedspirit following.Narwhal was waiting for them,his stripes lit up he lead the way quickly.They swerved past the dunes in the night air.The SandWings lost sight of the three dragons and the egg rather quickly.They landed in a cave in the Ice Kingdom."Why do we have to be here?" Skyfire hissed."Because it's only right." Iceshard said from the shadows his white scales reflected off of the moon light leaking into the cave.The dragons nodded and set down the egg.


	2. SandWings Wait

Chapter One:

Sunset's P.O.V:

Sunset was nestled in between two SandWings.Discomfort flooded through her as the stares caught on her strange sunset scales.Lowering herself to the desert sand she let the sun beat down on her back.Shifting herself down lower and lower to the ground.That's when she saw her.A pink-white dragonet no more than seven years old,just like Sunset.The looked between the two SandWings around her and then darted at the strange dragonet.

Futuresight's P.O.V:

She clutched the Death Breaker in her talons as the SandWing flung herself at her.Futuresight flinched but the dragonet hugged her which made her confused.Her friends strung out behind her."I waited for you! Ever since the NightWing told me to!" The SandWing said.She shook her head trying to get a grasp on what was happening."Who are you?" She asked the dragonet."I'm Sunset!" Sunshine looked at her with curiosity."And you?" She asked."I'm Futuresight." She said flaring her wings as wide as she could.Come! Queen Blair has thrown a party in your honor!" Sunset's voice was full of excitement.How long had they been waiting for her and her friends? She followed Sunset unsure.Sunset was leading them straight to the palace.Three Moons knows what awaited them there.


	3. Sights Of The Future

Chapter Two:

Futuresight was so unsure about what to do.She was draped in pink-ish pearls and jewels that the Queen's had given her.She thought it was strange that all the Queens had shown up. Cyclone,Blair(Of Coarse),Searobin,Beauty,Blizzard,and Queen Amber of the MudWings.She felt strange in front of all these Queens.There were also multiple of the Queens subjects parading around the room.Futuresight stood beside Cyclone who was looking across the room at Beauty."She's getting old." Cyclone said."Huh?" Futuresight said swinging her head to face Cyclone."Blair doesn't know what to do,Beauty is old and doesn't want to be Queen anymore,Amber is VERY old and it would be easy to steal the throne from her and-" Cyclone stopped and looked at Futuresight who's eyes were wide with her talons pressed to her temples."What is it?!" Cyclone said excitedly."I...I see.." She paused for a moment."I see Amber fall the first time,Beauty rage for the last time...I see Searobin in her finest hour,I see Blair falling from her tower...." She was singing slightly.Cyclone stood back a bit,fanning her wings.Cyclone however was not helping Futuresight because she was just attracting attention to the jewel and pearl incrusted dragonet.Futuresight couldn't escape the flashes of Blair tumbling down off her tower and dying on a boulder with no SandWing sister wanting the throne,and Amber dying from a sickness ,hence calling it 'fall' instead,and she saw Searobin standing up and protecting Waterfall who was her dead sisters dragonet,and then Beauty spiting poison at some dragon but the dragon killing her for her outburst of madness,possibly a SandWing guard.When the visions cleared she was facing a whole crowd of dragons.Nightfall had his wing wrapped around Futuresight.Cleching the jewels and pearls Futuresight struggled to her paws.Lots of dragons stared at her but Sunset just smiled softly. "What did you see?" Nightfall asked after the dragons had fanned out again."N-nothing..." Futuresight said.  _I_ _knew it....My friends and me are going to take the crowns of our tribes...._ was all she could think.


	4. Fallen Queens

Chapter Three:

Horror filled Futuresight's mind.Blair was at the top of her tower and Futuresight couldn't fly fast enough to her.Blair wavered over the edge and was plunging to the ground.She couldn't open her wings which were laced in crystals.Futuresight's eyes widened as Blair's head cracked open on the boulder.The sharp stone sliced her head in two.With one last scream Blair was gone.Futuresight's wings gave up on her and she plunged to the ground to but landed on the soft fall-breaking sand.Blair's expression was full of terror,her black eyes glazed with grey.Brittle scales while the rest of her body flopped over,ultimately breaking Blair's neck.Futuresight wanted to reach into the deer hide pouch that held the Death Breaker but she knew how miserable Blair would be then.Always in pain,knowing that the second it left her presence she was dead,and with a split in half head her subjects would never look at her.Bright,Sandy,and Savannah didn't want a thing to do with the crown. Sunshine and Sunset were also sisters of the royal family but Sunset didn't want the throne either.Sunshine was the only one willing to take it.Beauty was now shifting nervously which made Futuresight prickle with worry.That's when Beauty snapped.She shoot poison at Amber making her crumple to the ground,feeling ill.She launched some at Waterfall but Searobin jumped in the way.Sandy slashed Beauty's back with her tail making her stumble then fall limp on the floor.Beauty had no living relatives but Futuresight and Futuresight tried to save Amber but failed,it was a shot straight in the blood stream for Amber.Futuresight managed to save Searobin,but Searobin was weak and could no longer act as Queen.Futuresight shuddered.What would happen next?


	5. Finale Of Futuresight

Chapter Four:

Futuresight looked at her talons.She was sitting in with Queen Sunshine,Queen Muddy,and Queen Waterfall.They were celebrating.There were fruit drinks and sea food.Shatteredice sighed.Roasted cows that the MudWings brought were sitting chopped up by the SandWing chefs.The feast had attracted so much attention.Queen Cyclone and Queen Blizzard had been their friends before they became Queens."Now every Queen is a Dragonet! This should be fun!" Axon laughed.Futuresight sat silently,thinking of everything they'd been through. Muddy seemed fine.That's when Sunshine's warm wing wrapped around Futuresight."What's wrong?" She asked."I don't know...I think...It's because..." She looked at Sunshine's happy face.Tears began to flow from her eyes."We won't see each other again..." She cried."We all have duties now..." She wanted to wail loudly but held it in.Sunshine frowned and looked at Futuresight."I know..." She sighed."What if we built a big palace somewhere?" Axon smiled. "No..." Waterfall said strolling toward him."Over by the water would be too hot for the IceWings,Near no water I couldn't stand,No where with sun would be bad for both SandWings and RainWings,And a place with too much sun would be bad for the NightWings, And a place with no clear sky wouldn't be good for the NightWings..." She said."Hmm...." Axon's tail twitched."How about you leave the royalty to someone else for a while.Sunshine immediately turned to Sunset who nodded.Futuresight didn't have any relatives,so she just turned to her old friend Willowwhisp the NightWing who looked honored.Muddy turned to her cousin Puddle who dipped her head.Waterfall finally looked at her cousin named Aqua who's eyes shimmered with gratitude.Now they had chosen stand-ins for them."Well maybe we can build a castle...Just for us while these fine dragonet stand-ins cover for us at the Kingdoms." Futuresight said."I suppose..." Sunshine said.The Dragonets agreed.Sunshine knew her quest was finished.She knew everything would be fine now.The dragonets flew away that night,with bright smiles and eyes set upon a new future.


End file.
